Amo a mi entrenador
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Esta es la historia de Espeon, la cual es la pokémon de Chris un chico de 15 años, ella está enamorada de su entrenador y lo quiero solo para sí misma aunque eso significará… También es la historia de Greninja, el cual es el pokemon de Ariana una chica de 20 años, él está enamorado de su entrenadora y haría cualquier cosa por ella.
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En la región de Sinnoh: Chris estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número quince y con festejar me refiero a que estuvo encerrado en su cuarto, así era todos los días, con una rebanada de pastel para la ocasión especial. Se debió, como vivía con su trabajador padre, a su soledad infundada por su personalidad introvertida aunada a su dura manera de ser ante los demás: no consiguió muchos amigos.

El padre de Chris, ocupado jefe de policía, solía estar fuera de casa, dejando el cuidado de su hijo a su madre. De carácter severo como responsable, mantenía la delincuencia a raya con mano de hierro, bajo su cargo se sentía un ambiente de seguridad en esa parte de la región.

El adolescente, al quedarse solo, se compró su pedazo de pastel con sus ahorros para festejar solo este día especial: Espeon lo acompañaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti —se escuchó la canción proveniente de su Smartphone.

Solo en su habitación, escuchando esa melodía acostado en su cama, estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta ser interrumpido por la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico, quien se subió al colchón, colocándose al lado de su entrenador para consolarlo y éste cuando la vio empezó a acariciarle en la espalda provocaba una sensación agradable en la pokémon sol.

—Espeon me alegras el día, no sé qué haría sin ti —una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Chris.

El adolescente, desde que tuvo memoria, soñó con realizar su viaje pokémon convirtiéndose en su mayor anhelo; su madre se lo impidió en un principio, por eso se fue con su padre cuando ellos se divorciaron. Si vivió su deseada aventura luego de esa separación; pero se vio en la necesidad de regresar a casa, quedando al pendiente de su abuela.

En la región de Kalos: Ariana festejaba el haber pasado el sexto semestre de la universidad, a ella nunca le gusto eso de viajar o tener batallas, por lo que solo adquirió tres pokémon: un Greninja, un Sableye y una Shiinotic. Pero precisamente ese día, había acordado con su inicial entrenar juntos en el campo, se quedó con sus amigos en la fiesta del salón olvidándose de ellos.

—Jajaja, Creo que te volvió a dejar plantado —comentó el Sableye con un tono burlesco— mejor cámbiate al tipo planta con tu habilidad rota esa de muta tipo.

—No te preocupes Greninja, sé que ella volverá pronto —lo consoló la pokémon Luminiscente.

—Se le olvido… otra vez —el Greninja sintió una daga en el corazón.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En Sinnoh: Chris así estuvo durante toda una hora, acarició todo el cuerpo de la Espeon; primero su espalda, luego su cabeza, también fue contra su estómago; cada segundo la pokémon sol disfrutó mucho, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara, ya que le encantaba recibir tanta atención de su entrenador pero…

— ¿No se quema algo? —Preguntó Chris al oler ese característico olor— creo que sí.

Así fue, el adolescente bajó a la cocina, para darse cuenta que, en los sartenes en lugar de comida había lo que quedaba de ella, hasta inclusive no se lograba identificar que había sido. Espeon por su parte se enojó porque su humano se preocupara más por ese tonto carbón que por ella.

—Abuela ¡otra vez se te quemo la comida! —Gritó de la frustración.

—¡¿Qué?! Lo siento hijo es que estaba buena la novela —Es la respuesta que dio sin prestarle mayor atención.

—No lo puedo creer… vamos Epseon a ver que conseguimos en la tienda.

Acto seguido Chris y su pokémon se encaminan hacia el establecimiento de víveres, para conseguir algo que comer, la dueña del local es una gran amiga de su abuela, excelente se conocían, cada vez que veía a la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico se agachaba para acariciarla; cosa que la Espeon odiaba, solo quería recibir afecto de su entrenador, pero pues ni modo, se tenía que aguantar porque no convenía armar un pleito con ella.

—Genial, bayas pabayas que rico —Chris se llevó una bolsa de ese producto.

—Son recién importadas del Rancho Gumshoos allá por Teselia por lo que son de las más alta calidad —le aprietó los cachetes a la antipática Espeon— que linda cada día está más bonita —la pokémon no disimulo su desagrado en su fastidiada cara.

—Pues muchas gracias, aquí está el dinero —le entregó el efectivo en la mano de su cliente.

—Claro, allí me saludas a tu abuelita y feliz cumpleaños —comentó la dueña de la tienda.

—Sí, se lo hare saber y gracias por recordarlo —se retiró junto con su Espeon.

Así que Chris, acompañado por su pokémon, se va al parque a disfrutar de la comida que habían comprado de manera previa. Luego el adolescente sacó un par de bayas pabaya para ofrecérselas a Espeon, que se las comió gustosa, con la otra mano levantó más de esos frutos con la finalidad de disgustarlos.

Pasaron los minuto alimentándose, bajo la sombra de un árbol, la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico se deleita con el sabor un poco acido, masticándolo lento y relajado, al lado de su entrenador ¿qué es lo mejor manera de demostrarle su afecto que lamiendo su mano?

—Bueno ya terminas, deberíamos volver a casa —propuso Chris, pero su Pokémon aun quería pasar un rato a solas en el parque con él— está bien Espeon, solo por un rato más ¿de acuerdo?

Gozaron de la compañía del otro, la pokémon sol estaba arriba de sus piernas, en aquella banca del parque mientras observan a varias personas divirtiéndose con sus respectivos pokémon, en el gran parque de la colonia. Una hora después el adolescente esta vez decidió que es tiempo de volver a casa pero, cuando lo andaban haciendo, cruzó miradas con otro entrenador…

—Oye ¿también eres entrenador? —preguntó al verlo.

—Si.

—Pues por mi barrio un cruce de miradas es sinónimo de pelea —sentenció el joven— Lopunny yo te elijo

—Bueno ya que… Espeon al campo —ordenó Chris.

A continuación ocurrió la primera batalla de la historia: LopunnyVsEspeon.

—Siempre me gusta usar a mi Lopunny —comentó el joven mientras observó atento las caderas de su pokémon y se pasó la lengua por sus labios— debes de reconocer que es muy sexy.

—¿Eehh? —Levantó una ceja— Amigo, estás hablando de una pokémon, creo que deberías visitar un psicólogo —Esa reacción fue como una daga en el corazón de Espeon.

—Joder, creo que no estamos en la misma sintonía, lo comprendo, bien terminemos con esto rápido para que cada quien siga su camino ¡Lopunny usa encanto! —Ordenó el joven entrenador y su pokémon cumple con la petición.

Enseguida la tipo normal ejecutó ese movimiento, haciendo una pose adorable aunado a su tierna carita, provocó una hermosura sin igual que causó en su entrenador una agradable sensación; pero a la pokémon sol en cambio resultó en una sensación extraña y miró con preocupación a su humano como diciendo: ¿Qué Giratina con este loco?

—Lo bueno que mi pokémon es especial —Espeon se alegró aumentando su autoestima— lo único malo es que ya no dispondremos cómodamente de Cola férrea —Espeon se decepcionó por confundir lo anterior— total esto se está haciendo largo ¡Psicocorte!

A continuación la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico ejecuta dicho movimiento, golpeando a su adversaria; ella lo esquiva usando Ataque rápido aunado a su Puño fuego intentó agredirla, pero su contrincante recurre a Protección para salir ilesa de ese ataque.

—Es mi imaginación oh Lopunny es muy ardiente —comentó su entrenador— ¿con que especial? También tenemos para eso Lopunny ¡usa seducción!

—¿Me estas albureando? —Preguntó confundido.

—No, primero despacito, luego nos arreglamos y después te doy duro contra el muro —es lo que dijo.

De repente, la pokémon conejo bailó de manera sensual al lado de Espeon, quien se golpeó la cara con su pata por no poder soportar con tanta vergüenza ajena.

— ¿Si sabes que mi pokémon es hembra verdad? —Preguntó Chris extrañado.

—Claro, nomás que me encanta ver bailar a mi Lopunny ¡vamos mueve la colita! —la tipo normal obedeció a su entrenador.

—Groudon trágame, ¡Psicocorte! —Espeon ejecutó dicho movimiento y de un golpe criticó debilitó a su incomoda oponente.

—Oye todavía no habían terminado, apenas te iba a dar macizo sobre el piso —la regresó a su pokeball.

—Como sea, yo me largo —se retiró junto con su Espeon.

En Kalos: El inicial decidió que lo mejor sería andar a ir a buscar a su entrenadora.

—Oye Greninja ¿a dónde vas? —Le cuestionó la tipo planta-hada.

—A buscar a mi Ariana —se fue.

—Espérate Sableye ¿y tú a dónde vas?

—No me quiero perder de la diversión, tengo curiosidad de ver mal parado al entrometido de Greninja —lo siguió eufórico por verlo fracasar.

—Un momento —se dio cuenta que se quedaría sola— ¡oigan chicos espérenme!

En consecuencia, los tres pokémon, recorrieron toda la colonia hasta llegara a la casa de la mejor amiga de su entrenadora, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la tan esperada fiesta de fin de semestre.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En Sinnoh: Chris junto con su Espeon, volvían a casa e ingresaron a su cuarto con de idea de ver una película, la favorita de la pokémon sol: una comedia romántica. A ella le encantó observar ese largometraje, a pesar de las tantas veces que había visto esa misma película; siempre y cuando fuera con su entrenador a su lado.

Al adolescente, si bien le agradaba la película, solo la vea para hacer sentir bien a Espeon que la disfrutaba mucho; sin embargo ¿Cómo era posible esto, si se suponía que los pokémon no tendrían por qué entender algo tan abstracto? A lo mejor el hecho de que fuera tipo psíquico era la clave de ese fenómeno… ¿aislado?

—Veo que lo disfrutas mucho —La pokémon sol le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa y frotó ligeramente su cabeza contra el cuerpo de su entrenador— claro, podemos seguir viéndola.

En eso apareció, en la pantalla, la escena favorita de la Espeon de todo el largometraje; se trató de un baile entre la pareja protagónica donde la Evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico se imaginaba esa situación siendo ella bailando con su entrenador.

Por tanto se la pasaron los dos viendo la película, en las dos horas de duración, trascurrido el tiempo se hizo de noche y en consecuencia se fueron a cenar gracias a que se le abrió el apetito.

Llego el padre de Chris, también para comer, pero así como llegó se fue rápido a dormir de lo cansado que estaba, debido a que trabajó mucho en la jefatura de policía, al ser el jefe de las fuerzas de seguridad de la pequeña ciudad en la vivían: tenía mucha responsabilidad. Por lo que sufría bajo mucho estrés ocasionada por su jornada laboral, terminaba todos los días agotado.

El adolescente en cambio se fue al patio, que por cierto era relativamente grande, para acostarse en el pasto acompañado por su pokémon, observaron las estrellas, a favor de que eso solían hacer con frecuencia desde hace varios meses atrás. Espeon en el pasado se quedaba contemplando los astros a la espera de que Jirachi o cualquiera le cumplieran su deseo de que su entrenador se enamorada perdidamente de ella. Chris cuando vio a su pokémon en ese estado fue que decidió acompañarla ya que la consideraba su mejor amiga y siempre quería estar su pendiente.

En Kalos: Greninja y compañía llegaron al lugar donde se suponía se estaba llevando la fiesta a cabo.

—Mejor vámonos que esto se está tornando aburrido —se quejó la Shiinotic.

—¿De qué hablas? Si esto apenas está comenzando —Sableye esperaba divertirse mucho.

—A ver no estén de adorno y den ideas para entrar —El Greninja se colocó en su pose de filosofó mientras formulaba una idea— lástima que nadie tiene la habilidad allanamiento.

—Negativo, nada se me ocurre como para podemos infiltrarnos —el tipo siniestro-fantasma no quiso quemar sus neuronas pensando en eso.

—No me miren a mí, solo soy una linda Shiinotic —Es lo que respondió con una gran sonrisa bizarra.

—Perturbadora Shiinotic querrás decir —agregó el Sableye.

—Esa nunca fue mi intensión —se decepcionó— Quizás si escalamos la barda —se lo ocurrió esa idea a la tipo planta-hada.

—No creo que sea necesario… —el pokémon ninja se le quedó viendo al Sableye y su compañera también hizo lo propio— mmm… lo tengo.

—¿Qué? Porque se me quedan viendo como un par de Slowpoke? —Entonces capta que fue pieza clave para el plan— Giratina si me escuchas por favor protégeme de estos locos.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo Distorsión: Giratina se encontraba ocupado/entretenido humillando, de todas las formas posibles, a ese Arcanine esclavo-mascota, debido a que era la única diversión, que tuvo a su servicio para evitar el aburrimiento.

—Ya tranquilo Sableye no te pasara nada, lo prometo —es lo que dijo el tipo agua-siniestro— como un ninja actuaras.

—Esto sigue dándome mala espina —acusó el pokémon oscuridad.

Acto seguido, tocaron el timbre, un joven les abrió la puerta para saber de qué se trataba y dijo:

—¿Quién?

El chico contempló a un Greninja allí parado, en la puerta, que lo comenzó a saludar y Shiinotic en cambio lo puso somnoliento, en eso Sableye aprovechó la confusión del joven. Este último ingreso a la propiedad privada, debido a su pequeño tamaño aunado a su rápido accionar, el humano no se dio cuenta del intruso, esperó entre los arbusto a que el humano extrañado-adormilado reaccionara y volviera a la fiesta para que continuará con el plan.

—¿Hay alguien? —Nadie apareció— ¿ustedes tienen entrenador? —Los pokémon se retiraron— que extraño —cierró la puerta bien desconcertado, después se marchó.

Luego de esa peculiar escena, Sableye les abrió la puerta a sus compañeros dejándolos pasar, así fue como los tres pokémon se infiltraron en la fiesta. El tipo siniestro-fantasma se impresionó por toda la comida y refrescos que había, la pokémon Luminiscente se emocionó gracias al amor que abundó en el ambiente debido a las múltiples parejas que allí estaban reunías en un gran coctel de energía vital para poder alimentarse y el pobre de Greninja no pudo encontrar a su entrenadora por ningún lado.

El trio de pokémon no tardó en separarse en la fiesta, que estaba en su máximo apogeo, con el sonido de la música a todo volumen. Sableye se quedó contemplando enfrente de la mesa de comida antes de empezar a consumir todos los alimentos de a poco y una vez que terminó, por acabarse todo los bocadillos, inició a devorarse los platos vacíos de cerámica. La tipo planta-hada se colocó al lado de una joven pareja que se estaba besando, en ese momento sentados en el sofá, cuando ellos se dan cuenta que están siendo observados, por ella, se retiran extrañados así que se levantan para irse a otro sitio; son perseguido por la Shiinotic con su perturbadora sonrisa. El pokémon ninja a pesar de que usó su alta velocidad no logró divisar a su entrenadora por ningún lado, aunque había dado todo su empeño en ello.

La mayoría de invitados, ya sabían dado cuenta, de la aparición de los colados intrusos, sobre todo de la peculiar tipo planta-hada chupa energía vital. Pero creyeron que eran de alguien de la fiesta, por lo que solo continuaron con la celebración como si nada pasará; inclusive con la pokémon Luminiscente incomodando a todas las parejas que allí se localizan. Más tarde, cuando unos invitados quisieron comer algo, solo pudieron observar a un Sableye con el estómago hinchado sobre una mesa: vacía. El tipo agua-siniestro siguió buscando por toda una hora, estaba a punto de rendirse pero en ese preciso instante, llega Ariana que acompañó a su mejor amiga, que vivía en esa casa, a supermercado a comprar más comida y refrescos.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	4. Chapter 4

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Espeon estaba desorientada, en la entrada de un restaurante, entró a la recepción donde, la encargada del puesto le dijo, en cuanto estuvo adentro:

—Buenos días señorita Espeon, su novio la está esperando —Comentó la recepcionista.

—¡¿En serio?! Acaso… —Salió corriendo al interior— ¿Dónde estás, donde estas, donde estás? —Susurró la Pokémon sol de manera veloz— Chris… —volteó para todos lados.

Por fin localizó a su entrenador, sentado en la mesa de al fondo, no lo pudo creer ¿su mente no le estaría jugando una broma? La esperó allí tranquilo vestido con un elegante traje negro. La evolución de eevee de tipo psíquico se subió, a su silla, de un salto, en una mesa para dos, Chris la admiró con una seductora mirada aunada a su confianza provocó que se sonrojara.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Lo cuestionó la pokémon sol, trató de que no se notara su vergüenza; causando ternura en su pareja por sus delicados movimientos.

—Eres adorable —Formó una sonrisa en su rostro— desde que te vi, no puede dejar de impresionar tu belleza, la radiante sonrisa que me vuelve feliz, tu perfecta figura que me vuelve loco, eres inteligente pero sobre todo esos ojos tan hermoso con los cuales puedo apreciarte tu asombroso interior lleno de vida y alegría. Eres especial para mí.

—¿En serio? —se quedó conmovida poniendo extrema atención.

—Te amo — se levantó de su silla— por eso —se acercó a un lado de ella— es que te quiero pedir —baja una rodilla y enseña un anillo de bodas— matrimonio.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico esta atónita, era su anhelado sueño, aunque se quedó impresionaba al principio, rápido se quitó la sorpresa, después se lanzó, sobre los brazos de su amado, sin analizarlo

—¡Claro que sí! —Gritó eufórica la pokémon sol— por favor, llevo esperando años para que me hicieras tuya.

—Tenía que esperar el momento indicado —el adolecente abrazó con fuerza a su pokémon.

En eso, se cruzaron miradas, observaron la cara del otro, tornándose de un tono rojizo. Ambos acercaron sus bocas de manera recíproca, centímetro a centímetro, se acortó la distancia que separaban sus caras; sus labios se tocaron, fusionándose en un profundo beso, que representó mucho, su respondido amor eterno. Ese fue su momento satisfactorio de toda una vida: Espeon estuvo bien dormida en el dormitorio de su entrenador.

—Chris… no sabía que eras tan bueno en la cama —Habló somnolienta arriba del colchón, de su sonrojado rostro le había saldo baba, se movió de un lado al otro y arqueó feliz su espalda— vamos, no te detengas… sigue así— realizó n ligero maullido.

Espeon quería seguir pero sonó el reloj despertándola de golpe, de su sueño húmedo, causando una total confusión en la pokémon sol que no entendió ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Se dio cuenta que estaba sola, en la cama sin su Chris, el cual estaba haciendo el desayuno. Esto hizo estallar a la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico, en ira extrema, arrojó el objeto despertador al suelo, para luego saltar sobre él, golpeándolo en reiteradas ocasiones

—¡Maldito objeto de Giratina! —Gritó furiosa— ¡cómo te odio, arruinaste mi momento feliz! —cayó sollozando al piso— mi Chris… ¿porque no me haces caso? —se le humedecieron sus ojos.

La pokémon sol no quiso hacer nada, más que lamentarse, estuvo sola durante años, con un amor imposible de corresponder, solo lloró durante toda la mañana.

En Kalos: Ariana llegó junto con su mejor amiga.

—Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue? —apareció su novio.

—Bien, trajimos más comida para la fiesta.

—Que bien.

Greninja vio cómo su entrenadora besó, en los labios, con aquel misterioso chico, que nunca antes había visto: se le rompió el corazón.

—Pues qué bueno que llegas, que la fiesta apenas comenzó —es lo que dio el chico.

—Claro Dylan, vamos a bailar.

El inicial de tipo agua-siniestro nunca los perdió de vista, observar a la pareja con extrema atención y recelo, a pesar de que fueron a la habitación del hermano del mejor amigo de Dylan, recurrió a subirse al techo y luego observó, por la ventana, todo lo que paso:

—¿Entonces, aquí es donde dejaste tu memoria USB? —Preguntó Ariana después de sentándose en la cama.

—Sí, que descuidado fui —la encontró— listo —luego cerró la puerta con seguro.

El pokémon ninja sintió un terrible presentimiento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

—Claro —se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su tonificado tórax— ¿lo quieres hacer? —la miró con una pervertida mirada.

—No —Respondió tajante.

—Pues que lastima —se abalanzó sobre ella— ya estoy harto de tus negativas —Vocifero el chico.

Le tapó la boca con sus manos, después prosiguió con besar su cuello mientras metía sus manos por su camiseta, Ariana intentó resistirse pero él era en definitiva más fuerte que ella. Greninja no soportó, enseguida rompió la ventana, para con su gran enojo, sujetar a ese violador; arrojándolo contra las puertas del armario, para salvaguardar la integridad de su entrenadora.

—Greninja… —Ariana se sorprendió por observar a su inicial de tipo agua-siniestro.

—Maldito pokémon —Liberó a su mejor pokémon— ¡Noivern yo te elijo! —Se materializó en el acto— ¡Vendaval! —Sentenció

De repente el pokémon tipo volador-dragón ejecutó el movimiento, que ordenó su entrenador. Su adversario recibió ese golpe directo, siendo propulsado hacia atrás, chocó contra un mueble con espejo incorporado; se rompió cuando la espalda del Greninja impactó, lastimándolo ligeramente.

—Tráemelo —Dijo tajante, su pokémon sujeto bien al herido inicial.

—No le hagas nada —Ariana se preocupó por su Greninja.

—¿Es tuyo? Con razón, voy a disfrutar destruirlo a puñetazos —fue la respuesta que dio.

A continuación el chico, una vez que el Noivern puso al pokémon ninja en frente de su entrenador, empezó a golpearlo en el estómago en reiterada ocasiones; Greninja gritó de dolor por cada gancho al hígado que recibió, no solo eso, también sufrió de varias agresiones en el rostro, hasta el punto de que obtuvo un ojo morado, ese cretino en verdad usó al inicial de tipo agua-siniestro como un saco de boxear.

—¡Basta, lo vas a matar! —Ariana no pudo tolerar ver a su pokémon siendo torturado de esa manera— detente…

—Es lo que quiero —le hizo gracia volverlo picadillo— cuando muera.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	5. Chapter 5

Atención: Pokémon n ome pertenece.

* * *

En Sinnoh: Un deseo, una obsesión, un amor sincero: perdido en la desolación…

Allí acostada en el suelo, derrotada, con una cara larga; recordó todo lo vivido con su entrenador, tantas aventuras y experiencia ganada juntos. Pero nada de eso te importó, solo fue por tu deseo egoísta de ser el mejor entrenador ¿Por qué eres así de indiferente conmigo? Actúas como si nada pasara entre nosotros, cuando la realidad es lo contrario; No dejó de pensar la tipo psíquico.

¡No! ¿Espeon dándose por vencida? Eso jamás, recapacitó para volverse a levantar, esto no acaba hasta que se acaba ¡deben ser pareja, aunque estuvieran adheridos con pegamento! La evolución de Eevee se puso de pie y con una linda sonrisa retorcida aclaro su mente: Chris es suyo y de nadie más.

En consecuencia, la pokémon sol se subió a la silla, enfrente a la computadora y con la ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos logró ingresar al pokebook de su entrenador, están allí; empezó a inspeccionar todo su perfil, no localizó nada sospechoso, así que se fue contra los mensajes privados, leyendo meticulosa cada línea intento buscar algo intereses romántico… lamentablemente ¡lo ubicó!

La evolución de Eevee, se enteró de una tal Nancy, la cual platicaba mucho con Chris de una forma sospechosa, a tal punto que se habían citado ¡A la celosa digo Espeon no la engaña nadie! Se escuchó tocar el timbre, la tipo psíquico sabía que debía hacer: si no era de ella en consecuencia de nadie más seria.

Enseguida la pokémon sol miró desde el segundo piso, observó a Chris abriéndole la puerta para que ingresara una chica, Espeon sabía que si no interfería su entrenador conseguiría una novia y eso era algo que no podía permitir ¡sobre su cadáver! Por lo que bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

—Gracias por invitarme

—No hay de que Nancy

Mientras la pareja hablaban apasionadamente, la tipo psíquico apareció de repente para interrumpir con la dinámica conversación.

—Increíble, ¿ese es un Espeon? —Preguntó la chica al darse cuenta de la presencia de ese pokémon; ya que solo conocía a Leafeon y Glaceon.

—Si, como te andaba diciendo vengo de la región Hoenn, pero ya llevo un par de años viviendo por estos lares —Comentó Chris.

—Genial ¿y cómo es Hoenn?

—Pues te diría que tranquilo, pero yo vivía cerca de ciudad portal y a pesar de estar varios kilómetros a las afueras de la zona portuaria, se escuchaban todo el ruido que generaba la zona más productiva de la región, ¿sabías que ese el puerto más grande del mundo? —Informo el adolescente.

—Que bien— se sienta en la silla del comedor— ¿puedo acariciar a tu pokémon?

—Claro —Chris levanta a la tipo psíquico del suelo para colocarla en las piernas de su visita— es hembra, la tengo desde que era una pequeña Eevee.

—Es muy linda —empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

Espeon tenía la cara enfadada por estar siendo mimada por la competencia, pero esto no se quedaría así, la tipo psíquico quería deshacerse de ella por lo que con toda su malicia se le ocurrió orinarse encima de su "rival" para fastidiarla.

—Aaaaaaaahhh ¡Se orino encima! —Gritó la chica al sentir su falda mojada.

—Qué extraño, Espeon es muy educada —quita a la pokémon sol de sus piernas.

—Pues se nota que no la entrenaste bien —la visita se marcha.

—No espérate —va tras ella.

Los adolescentes se van de la casa mientras la evolución de Eevee se quedaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso es, corre desgraciada que ¡Chris es mío! —Sintió mucha satisfacción de haber ello lo anterior— ¡consíguete tu propio macho, hija de Ditto!

En Kalos: Dylan siguió maltratando al pobre del Greninja hasta dejarlo bien aturdido y de puro milagro permaneció consciente a duras penas, fue entonces que Ariana detuvo a su novio abrazándolo con fuerza tratando así de detenerlo.

—Por favor detente —suplicó.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —Se la quitó de encima a la fuerza y por desgracia la cacheteó.

—Me pegaste… —dijo Ariana con una mirada que expresaba terror ante su novio.

—Ya te he dicho, que no me gusta que se entrometan en mi camino —respondió tajante.

Ese acto llegó a lo más profundo del pokémon ninja, por tanto el tipo agua sorprendió al despistado Noivern quien creía que su adversario había sido debilitado pero… resultó todo lo contrario. Acto seguido Greninja hace para atrás su cabeza y de un Rayo hielo conecto un golpe directo al distraído tipo volador-dragón que cayo inconsciente al suelo.

—Maldita sea, esto es tu culpa —sentencia el joven— ahora si ya me enoje, ¡Eres Greninja muerto!

De repente tanto Dylan como el inicial empezaron a pelearse a golpes, comenzaron estilo boxeo testando en guardia entiendo los puños a la altura del pecho, pasaron unos segundos de contemplación antes de que el imprudente joven empezara con su ráfaga de puñetazos que el pokémon ninja debido a su gran velocidad base logró esquivar a tiempo, eso provocado por toda los golpes que recibió con antelación. En eso el tipo agua logró detener con su antebrazo uno de los duros puñetazos arrojados por su musculoso contrincante.

—¿Pero qué? —Dylan se sorprendió que su contrario tuviera fuerzas para continuar.

—¡Greninja! —Pronunció el pokémon con mucha confianza.

—¡¿Te estas burlando?! —Aumento la furia del joven.

A continuación de forma rápida, de una patada, Dylan golpeo de una patada al lado del estómago que mando con brutalidad al inicial chocar contra la pared. Después el entrenador de Noirven intento pegar a su rival que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero este reaccionó rápido ejecutando un oportuno Pulso umbrío que neutralizo la agresión de Dylan, el cual tuvo que aguantarse unos segundos de dolor intenso que sintió su brazo.

—Maldito Greninja de Giratina ¡muérete! —Sentenció el joven con mucho odio en su corazón.

Luego Greninja se volvió a levantar para iniciar de nuevo con el combate, enseguida la pelea continuó de manera errática comparándola hace unos instantes, ya que empezaron a lastimarse y contratacarse a lo loco sin pensar bien en sus movimientos con el único propósito de herir al otro sea como fuera; hasta en un momento se dieron con todo, como el cabezazo que termino por noquear a ambos contrincantes que cayeron inconscientes al suelo, lo cual termino el conflicto en un rotundo empate.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	6. Chapter 6

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En la región de Sinnoh: La pokémon sol volvió a la habitación de Chris, donde entró de nuevo a su Laptop, borró todas las imágenes sensuales de chicas en bikini que tenía en su ordenador. La evolución de Eevee reemplazó las mencionadas imágenes por mucho contenido pokéfilico: sobre todo de Espeon, en poses sensuales y dejando al descubierto su intimidad.

─Genial, creo que con esto entenderá ─Bajó de la silla de un salto─ mi vida es perfecta ─con su telekinesis sacó una foto de su entrenador─ por te tengo a ti mi amor ─admiró esa imagen por segundos, minutos… ¿horas?

Luego de un tiempo prolongado Chris regresó a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue ver su computadora, se jactó al instante de todos los cambios; levantó la ceja por presencia como su fondo de pantalla la imagen de una Espeon en una pose llamativa para despertar deseos mundanos…

─Que asco, pokéfilia ─si te gustaba ese contenido claro esta─ maldita sea, ya me llego virus ─pensó el adolescente─ sabía que no debía visitar esas páginas para adultos.

Luego de borrar todo ese contenido indeseable se fue a tomar una ducha y después ingresó otra vez a su habitación. Allí localizó a la tipo psíquico rodando de forma coqueta en su cama, quedó boca arriba enseñando la barriga y dio un aullido sensual. Chris tan solo acaricio su estómago por un prevé momento para enseguida regresar a su pokémon al suelo.

─Buenas noches Espeón ─Dijo el adolescente antes de dormirse.

La evolución de Eevee frunció el ceño, volvió a subirse a la cama, se colocó a lado de su entrenador, debajo de su axila y froto su cabeza contra sus costillas. La pokémon sol le encantaba dormir en la cama con su humano aunque este no quisiese.

A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno, fueron a dar un paseo en el bosque que se ubicaba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad en la que Vivian. La tipo psíquico gozó cada minuto al lado de su entrenador; este solo deseaba un momento de calma mientras admiraba los pinos y pensaba en como volver con Nancy.

─Carajos, no se me ocurre nada extraordinario ─Apareció a su vista una pokémon variocolor─ ¡no lo puedo creer, un Weavile shiny, tengo que capturarlo! ─no pudo contener su sorpresa─ ¡Blaziken yo te elijo! ─liberó a su inicial─ Lanzallamas.

La tipo siniestro-hielo recibió ese golpe directo dejándola malherida y al borde de la inconsciencia. Espeon se quedó sorprendida ¿es enserio que su entrenador quería atrapar a otra hembra? Encendió todas sus alarmas., no estaba para nada contenta.

─¡Pokebola ve! ─El adolescente arrojó la pokeball a la pokémon garra filo─ ¡sí! ─se capturo y realizó un movimiento─ vamos ─realizó el segundo─ ya casi… ─concluyó con un tercero, capturándose definitivamente─ ¡excelente, capture mi primer shiny!

De regreso en casa. Chris materializó a la Wealive, en el patio, para conocerla mejor y acompañando por su inicial y Espeon para que reconocieran a la nueva integrante del equipo… siendo muy reducido por alguien en particular.

─Hola Wealive, yo soy Chris y seré tu entrenador, bienvenida al equipo y esta es mi casa ─Habló el adolescente─ sentiente cómoda por favor.

Entonces Christopher se retiró de allí dejando a sus pokémon socializarse entre ellos con la intensión de que se conocieran mejor.

─Hola Wealive, bienvenida al equipo ─vociferó el tipo fuego-lucha─ ¿tienes nombre? Por cierto, me llamo Rogelio.

─Hola Rogelio, pues me gustaría que me llamaran Wendy ─respondió de manera cordial la pokémon garra filo.

─Con que Wendy ─la Espeon rodeo a la nueva─ interesante nombre ─analizó a la intrusa─ ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque? Que yo sepa ese no un lugar que frecuente los wealive ─interrogó de manera que no pareciera intimidante, pero solo consiguió sobreactuar.

─Pues no, pero está cerca de mi antiguo hogar, solo baje para investigar esa zona y oh sorpresa… ─se cruzó de brazos─ tuve la mala suerte de ser vista por un entrenador.

─Que mala suerte, pero tranquilaque aquí nos llevamos todos bien ─le sonrió la tipo psíquico, en su mente ya estaba formulando un plan para deshacerse de ella.

─Eso es bueno ─la tipo siniestro-hielo inició con sus sospechas sobre la pokémon sol.

Greninja se localizó arriba de una masa de nubes, dio un salto, comprobó que efectivamente pareciera ser tan sólido como el concreto. Se sintió extraño, su mente estuvo en calma, feliz de existir, sin preocupaciones o temores. Recordó en cuestión de segundos toda su vida, pero la necesidad de volver no lo consumió; siguió con su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro. Empezó a subir por unas escaleras, a los lados había unas enormes columnas decorativas y hasta arriba se podía ver una emanación de luz enceguecedora.

─Bienvenido al cielo, bienaventurado ─Apareció Mew de repente─ ¿listo para conocer a Arceus?

─Claro ─Vociferó el tipo agua-siniestro.

─Excelente ─Generó una lista flotante─ solo déjame checar tu acceso… ─el tipo psíquico lo buscó ─ oh… que problema, no estás anotado aquí ─informó tajante.

─¿En serio? ─Ahora si se preocupó─ ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! De seguro me mandaran al mundo distorsión junto con Giratina para torturarme por toda la eternidad ─comenzó a imaginarse lo peor.

─Por favor no seas tan melodramático ─Habló Mew siempre con una felicidad inigualable─ ¿de dónde sacan tanta locura? ─se río inocentemente─ aquí no hacemos eso, reencarnarte en la tierra es suficiente para que aprendas a ganar un lugar aquí, aunque alguno se si tardan milenios ─dio una vuelta en el aire─ ¿pero el tiempo quien lo cuenta? Eso es lo de menos… ¡sí! ─nunca dejó de sonreír.

─¿Y no hay algo que podía hacer? ─Trató de obtener algo de esperanzas.

─Pues estas de suerte, los del centro pokémon lograron revivirte ─se visualizó un circulo donde aparecía el Greninja en el cuarto del hospital─ así que tienes permiso de volver a tu antigua vida si así lo deseas.

─Creo que quiero volver ─contempló a su entrenadora llorando a su lado.

─¿Seguro? ─Intentó persuadirlo─ ¿no te gustaría volver como una adorable Fennekin?

─Estoy seguro de querer volver ─certificó su voluntad.

─De acuerdo ─Mew lo regresó a la tierra.

─Jajajaja ¡No me regresaran a la tierra jamas! ─Un Gengar rebelde se escapó y vagaba por las puertas del cielo sin control.

─¡Eeey! ─Sonó un silbato─ no en mi guardia ─fue tras él de manera juguetona─ ven aquí, pequeño travieso.

─Nunca me dejare atrapar ─El tipo fantasma-veneno continuó escapando de la autoridad de Mew.

Greninja luego de estar un día inconsciente, despertó.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la proxima vez.


	7. Chapter 7

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la región de Sinnoh, la pokémon sol como todas las noches se subío a la cama del adolescente para dormir al lado de su entrenador… sin su consentimiento, como siempre.

—Buenos días Chris —vocifera con alegría la Espeon en cuanto ve que su humano abrió los ojos— ya despiértese que el dia esta hermoso —se estaba cayendo el cielo, lloviendo un chorro.

—¡Espeon! —Se sorprendió el chico de ver la cara de su pokémon enfrente de él— ya que he dicho que no me gusta que duermas en mi cama —la bajó al suelo— pero que mal, ¿que se supone que haga contigo?

—Pues darme duro para que tenga muchos Eevee —se recortó de manera sensual en el suelo, me encanta cuando te haces el dificil… en veces.

—¡Hay no, se me esta haciendo tarde! —Gritó de la agonia despues de revisar su reloj— como siempre.

—¿Que, tarde para que? —La Espeon contempló como su entrenador iba de un lugar a otro de la habitación como un lunático— ¿porque nunca me dices nada de lo que haces? —Le arrojó los pantalones encima sin darse cuenta— ja.. ja… ja.. que gracioso —comentó sarcásticamente.

De repente el adolescente se cambió, arreglo e hizo un desayuno rápido pasar luego salir disparado hacia la calle y de allí a quien sabe donde; dejando a la pobre Espeon deja en a la casa… como solía dejarla cada cierto tiempo de la misma manera.

—Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hará Chris cada sábado por la mañana? —Se preguntó a sí misma la pokémon sol— total espero que no sea relevante —pero le daba flojera investigar por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa: Se localizaban Blaziken y Wealive entrenando sus ataques, Lanzallamas y Desarme respectivamente. Luego ambos pokémon acuerdan entrenar juntos.

Wendy arrojó un Chuzo sobre su adversario quien se defendiendo contraatacando con una Patada salto alta que atravesó como si nada la agresión de la pokémon garra filo, por tanto ella tuvo que esquivar ese ataque super eficaz obligatoriamente y lo consigue; Rogelio terminó golpeándose contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que la Wealive aprovechó para arremeter con un rápido Desarme pero el Blaziken rápidamente se defendió activando su oportuno Protección que detuvo en seco la agresión de la tipo siniestro-hielo. A continuación la tipo siniestro-hielo ejecutó un oportuno Danza espada pero es agredida violentamente por el Pájaro osado del pokémon Llameante que la dejó contra las cuerdas pero no derrotada, aunque se arriesgó de más. Finalmente ambos contrincante se decantaron por fulminar a su oponente con un ataque de tipo lucha; por tanto Blaziken realizó su Patada salto alta al mismo tiempo que la Wealive ejecutó su Patada baja, pero ese feroz encuentro terminó en un rotundo empate.

La batalla finalizó en ese último cruce de movimientos, ambos pokémon quedaron igual de acabados, terminando los dos adoloridos en el pasto y ambos pokémon se empezaron a reír al unísono.

—Increíble jamas me imagine que alguien pudiera darme batalla —alardeo Wendy mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Sí, debo reconocer que eres buena, ¿y porque dices eso? —Cuestiono Rogelio algo curioso por su pasado.

—Pues verás, allá en las montañas es normal que por lo menos los de mi especie nos terminamos peleando por la escasez de comida, sobre todo en invierno y como yo soy la mejor, terminaba siendo la que más comía del grupo y eso me ayudaba a recuperar mejor de mis feroces peleas, que en verdad eran muy pocos lo que me causaron un severo conflicto como el que acabamos de tener —platicó la Wealive a gusto y en confianza con el tipo fuego-lucha.

—Aunque también es bueno que estés con nosotros, ya no te preocupara más por la comida y podrás entrenar por entrenar para volverse más fuerte cuando quieras —Rogelio también se empezó a sentir bien al estar al lado de la pokémon garra filo.

La tipo psíquico vio todo el espectáculo desde la ventana de la casa, descubriendo que esos dos se llevaban muy bien… demasiado al parecer, de repente se le ocurre un plan maestro para hacer que Chris fue completamente suyos: Conseguir que Rogelio y Wendy se enamoren perdidamente el uno del otro, pero la cuestión era ¿cómo conseguir eso?

En eso la abuela de Chris pasó a hacerse el desayuno y como Espeon no almorzó debido a que a su entrenador se le olvidó alimentarla, es que aprovecho para molestar a la persona de avanzada edad con ese hecho de que se estaba muriendo de hambre, de hecho su estómago rugió un par de veces.

—Hola Espeon ¿que ocurre? —La pokémonsol se frota su cuerpo en su pierna un par de veces— ¿tiene hambre? De nuevo Chris no te volvio a dar de desayunar ¿verdad?

La tipo psíquico esperaba rica comida humana pero en cambio recibió la insípida comida pokémon que ya estaba harta de comer esa porquería que no le caía bien a su paladar. Por tanto en cuenta la abuela de su entrenador se fue a su cuarto a seguir viendo la televisión, la Espeon recurrió a sus poderes psíquico para conseguir las sobras que quedaron en los sartenes, para servirse en un plato y lo llevó a la mesa; se subió a una silla y comió rica sopa con la cuchara que levitaba a su lado.

—Que rico —se le formo una gran sonrisa a la pokémon sol por haber comido hasta la saciedad la comida humana que tanto le encanta— ojala fuera humana para poder disfrutar todos los días de estas delicias sin necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas.

* * *

De pronto el Greninja despertó en la sala de emergencia del centro pokémon, ya recuperado, observó que tenía a su lado a su entrenadora la cual estaba profundamente dormida debido a que eran las tres de la madrugada y todo el mundo se encontraban bien dormidos.

—Hay Ariana, me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi —el tipo agua-siniestro se sonrojo al comprender que a ella si le importaba, y mucho.

En consecuencia el pokémon ninja empezó a recordar todo esos buenos momentos que vivió al lado de su entrenadora; como es vez que era un Froakie y ayudó a Ariana a atrapar un Riolu que se hallaba en la gran mansión de su abuela en Sinnoh.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Espeon terminó con su plato de comida, y se quedó pensativa mientras estaba sentada allí en la mesa, sola, recordando cuando era pequeña:

Acaba de escaparse de las instalaciones secreta del equipo Rocket: de puro milagro. Se hallaba desamparada, llena de heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, siguió caminando por unos kilómetros más hasta que literalmente se desplomó al suelo sin poder mover ni un músculo. Empezó a llorar, sola a mitad de la nada, creía que moriría hasta que alguien le hizo recuperar las esperanza...

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿también estás perdido como yo? — Dijo el pequeño niño.

La Eevee apenas podía respirar, estaba muy enferma y necesitaba mucha ayuda inmediatamente, el niño con mucha valentía y solidaridad cargó a la lastimada tipo normal entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo.

En el Centro Pokémon: el pequeño niño le entregó a la pokémon evolución a la enfermera Joy para que la pudiera curar, el infante se quedó esperándola toda la noche en el centro pokémon. A la mañana siguiente el pequeño despertó con la noticia de que la Eevee ya se encontraba bien y completamente recuperada.

—Tu Eevee ya está bien y completamente recuperada —comentó la enfermera Joy— felicidades, llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

Enseguida la enfermera Joy le entregó al niño la Eevee totalmente recuperada y ella regresó a trabajar, el infante cargó otra vez a la tipo normal con sus manos para verla directamente a la cara.

—Parece que ya estás bien y ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pronunció el niño muy feliz.

—V-131 —respondió el pokémon.

—¿Eevee?, pues es un gusto conocerte Eevee, yo me llamo chris y seremos los mejores amigos, claro si eso es lo que quieres —dijo el pequeño infante con felicidad.

—¡Muchas gracias! —contestó Eevee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde ese momento la que se convertiría en Espeon estuvo con un profundo agradecimiento hacia Chris por haberle salvado la vida que paulatinamente ese sentimiento se transformó en un obsesivo amor. El tiempo pasó y ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos; durante ese periodo de tiempo, el infante jugó con su Eevee todo los días después de la escuela, divirtiéndose y ambos soñaban el dia en que podrían iniciar el viaje pokémon juntos y ganar la liga regional.

Luego de dos años: en el patio de la casa de Chris, Eevee estaba divirtiéndose jugando con su juguete favorito cuando de repente llegó el niño que tanto amaba y eso la alegró bastante y fue por él a recibirlo con gran emoción.

—¡Ya llegue! —Gritó Chris entrando a su patio.

Enseguida la Eevee recibió a su mejor amigo como era de costumbre, en eso la Eevee se lanzó sobre los brazos de su entrenador para después lamerle su cara,

—Basta Eevee, siempre tan afectuosa —tenía una sonrisa en su cara; a pesar de sus palabras le encantaba que le hiciera eso— ¡por fin ya puedo iniciar mi aventura como maestro pokémon —Gritó Chris muy feliz.

—¡Por fin se hizo realidad! — También gritó Eevee muy feliz.

—Si es cierto, muy bien Eevee es momento de que conozcas al nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo —Comentó el reciente iniciado entrenador.

-¿Que? —La pokémon estaba algo confundida.

-Muy bien, sal ya ¡torchic! —Reveló Chris abriendo la pokeball.

Después en el patio de Chris apareció un pequeño Torchic, luego la tipo normal creyendo que la había reemplazado comenzó a agitarse de lo sorprendida que estaba mientras Torchic solo vea muy pasmado por dicha escena.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿me reemplazaste?, ¡porque!, ¡¿ya no me quieres?! —Gritaba Eevee desconcertada por lo ocurrido.

—¿Reemplazo? —El pokémon de fuego estaba muy confundido.

—Basta Eevee, no voy a reemplazarte —Chris trataba de calmar a su pokémon.

—Pero… Quién es este… No te quiero perder —La pokémon de tipo normal logró tranquilizarse.

—Muy bien, ya que todos nos conocemos, ya podemos iniciar nuestra gran aventura —Pronunció el pequeño entrenador cargando a la pokémon evolución en su brazo.

—¡Que bien! —Gritaba la pokémon de Chris con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hacia la aventura! —También Gritó el pokémon del niño muy contento.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué estamos esperando?, vámonos — Agregó el infante.

Chris aun cargando a la tipo normal comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para entrar a su casa, mientras que Torchic lo siguió desde el suelo, repentinamente la Eevee se subió a los hombros de su entrenador y se le quedó viendo con una mirada amenazadora parando con el caminar del inicial debido a que se asustó bastante de ese rostro de extremo enojo que transmitía la Eevee, luego Chris se dio cuenta que el tipo fuego se había quedado estático y que no los estaba siguiendo.

—Torchic, ¿Qué pasa?, no tenemos tiempo que perder —Dijo Chris impaciente.

Chris sin pensarlo dos veces metió a Torchic en su pokeball al ver que no le hacía caso de ir con él y después entró a su casa para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para iniciar su gran viaje para convertirse en maestro pokémon

* * *

Greninja se localizaba pensativo recién despertado en la sala de emergencia, recordó aquella tiempos cuando era pequeño:

Ariana se encontró a un pokémon emanación recorriendo los pasillo de la mansión de su abuela, allí en Sinnoh, y no dudo en sacar a su inicial de Kalos para exigirle que acabara con él.

El Froakie constantemente estaba lanzaba Hidropulsos para detener al Riolu que su entrenador le había ordenado que lo detuviera, enseguida el tipo lucha llegó a un pasillo sin salida terminando así atrapado, el tipo gua pensó que ya lo tenia, enseguida los dos pokémon se pusieron frente a frente sin hacer nada más que verse unos segundos antes de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Ríndete Riolu, no podrás escapar de mí —Sentenció Ariana al ver que este pokémon estaba atrapado.

A pesar de que el Riolu no tenía opciones de escape, no dudó en colocarse en posición de ataque. Repentinamente Froakie ataca con Hidropulso mientras que el Riolu se protegió utilizando sus Garra umbría, enseguida el pokémon emanación atacó a su oponente con dicho ataque, rápidamente Froakie realizó el movimiento de doble equipo para que se le dificultará mucho a su contrincante el poder atacar. El tipo lucha golpeó a todos los adversarios a su alrededor que puede, mientras el original aprovechó para realizar un Danza lluvia para aumentar sus poderes de agua, para la suerte del Rolu logró golpear con un Palmeo al Froakie original.

-Froakie… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Ariana algo preocupada; pero al comprobar que su pokémon podía continuar, se alegró— Excelente Froakie, vamos levántate, podemos con lo que sea —respondió la chica con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

Enseguida el Froakie se levantó de golpe para después atacar al Riolu con Hidropulso mientras este volvió a recurrir a sus Garra umbría para intentar resistir el ataque, después el tipo lucha utilizó el movimiento de Copión para poder usar Hidropulso también y en eso ambos ataques chocaron. Luego el Riolu intentó acercarse al Froakie pero este lo atacó rápidamente con Hidropulso, en eso el pokémon emanación consiguió golpear a su oponente con un Palmeo pero recibió a continuación el ataque de Froakie nuevamente que lo dejó al borde de la inconsciencia. Ariana aprovechó para lanzar su pokéball para atrapar al Riolu, pero después de que el tipo lucha entró en la pokéball y esta se movió dos veces el Riolu logró escapar.

Sorpresivamente el pokémon emanación atacó al Froakie con Garra umbría que lo mandó a volar hasta que chocó contra la pared, el pokemon tipo agua se regresó al combate pero con dificultad para retornar con un Hidropulso mientras que el Riolu también usaba Hidropulso provocando que ambos ataques volvieran a colisionar, ya se apreciaba que el tipo lucha estaba más que cansado. Ariana aprovechó otra vez a capturar al Riolo que tanto quería, luego de dos intentos y tres sacudidas de la pokéball, el Riolu aun seguia saliendo con la suya de escaparse; al parecer no quería ser capturar por lo menos fácilmente. Rápidamente Froakie sorprendió al Riolu con un Hidropulso que lo dejó definitivamente agotado, la chica lo volvió a intentar una tercera vez, no fue sino al quinto movimiento que la pokéball dejó de moverse para afirmar que el Riolu finalmente había sido capturado por Ariana.

—¡Sí, atrapamos a un Riolu! — Gritó Ariana con mucha alegría mientras que el Froakie también festejaba el gran logro que había conseguido junto con su entrenadora.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión :D


	9. Chapter 9

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Espeon se quedó pasmada por varios minutos, ese primer día que estuvo con Chris le hizo recordar algo más, esos fatídicos momentos que pensaba que había enterrado para siempre: volvieron. Como rayos golpeando su cabeza, su mente explotó en una ráfaga de dolorosos recuerdos que plagaron sus neuronas de intensa actividad, ese lindo recuerdo se convirtió en otro de terror absoluto.

Los horribles gritos de sus hermanos, la atormentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, empezó a elevar la cuchara que tenía sostenía por su telekinesis y la mantuvo suspendida en el aire mientras aguantaba con pánico hasta que un recuerdo por unos instante se volvió tan nítido que recapitulo ese preciso instante; Se localizaba en unas instalaciones secretas de una poderosamente malvada organización criminal, acompañada por un gran número de su especie, cientos y cientos encerrados en jaulas una encima de la otra y a los lados, celdas de a montón, como si fueran Rattatas de laboratorio.

De repente contempló con horror, como un Eevee llevado a un salón al final del pasillo donde seria torturado, de tal forma que sus desgarradores gritos ocasionaba en todos los tipos normal un penetrante pavor que los hacia estremece del miedo, luego de un intensa sesión de quien sabe qué extraño experimento, los desafortunados como magullados especímenes eran arrojados a una trituradora como si fueran basura.

Para su desgracia la próxima en ingresar en ese cuarto del terror fue ella, levantaron su jaula y se la llevaron a esa habitación; llena de computadora, espacioso, con mesas por doquier y en el centro una mesa adentro de un tubo gigante de vidrio con muchos instrumentos de acero aunado a una demás cosas de segura tortura. Ella empezó a temblar mientras miraba como la llevaban a ese cuarto de la perdición; en eso se apareció Giovanni.

─¿Cómo va el proyecto? ─Preguntó.

─Después de mucha investigación, dimos con un linaje que posee una genética que logra conseguir el objetivo.

─¿En serio? ─prendió un cigarro.

─Si, de hecho esta Eevee es miembro de esa familia.

─Excelente, es bueno saber que luego de meses por fin consiguieron un avance ─le dio una buena succión a su tabaco.

─Desafortunadamente son pocos los que logra sobrevivir, para ahorrar espacio tuvimos que titular los cuerpos.

─No importa, lo venderemos de abono de ser necesario ─lo miró con seriedad─ terminen con el trabajo.

─De acuerdo jefe.

La Espeon continuo recordando con claridad toda esa tortura que sufrió, sus ojos que miraban hacia la nada no aguantaron más, humedecidos por completo, sus lagrimales se pusieron manos a la obra inundando sus ojos con abundante agua que después comenzó a brotar a cantaros; sentía ese dolor del pasado como si lo estuviera viviendo en el presente. La amordazaron para inmovilizarla, en eso ella se espantó cuando vio esa grande jeringa, pero empezó a templar del terror cuando contemplo con pavor esa enorme aguja de ocho centímetros y bien grueso.

La Eevee desesperadamente trató de escapar pero los científico la tenían bien controlada, sin poder hacer nada más que sufrir la Espeon volvió a sentir esa monstruosa bestialidad perforándole una de sus nalgas; gritó de dolor; podía apreciar como cada milímetro de ese fierrote era sumergido en su carne, sentía la penetraban sin piedad, solo deseaba que dejaran de partirla en dos y salir corriendo de ese horrible lugar, pero la tenían bien controlada.

En consecuencia el científico terminó de taladrarle por detrás, prosiguió a llenar la jeringa con la sangre de su víctima, llenando el envase con ese líquido vital color rojo, la pequeña seguía gritando y llorando del dolor sin consuelo; de repente la Espeon perdió el equilibrio por un segundo de la silla en la que se ubicaba sentada y eso fue más que suficiente para desplomarse de golpe al piso, siguió en su trace mirando hacia la nada; finalmente le retiraron la aguja de su trasero y uno de ellos tapo el agujero que le dejaron en sus nalgas café con un algodón con alcohol, lo cual hizo que la tipo normal volviera a gemir como si no hubiera un mañana, después de todo esa operación la Eevee no dejaba de jadear sin control por todo esa tragedia que le hicieron pasar.

En alguien del personal colocó a la traumada Eevee entre sus brazos y la cargó de vuelta a su celda, en el trayecto le estuvo acariciando su tembloroso cuerpo con sus manos.

─Ya, tranquila pequeña, ya pasó pronto te recuperaras... Samatha ─Espeon recordó su nombre.

Más tarde, Chrisphofer, su abuela y padre estaban cenando junto con él cuando de repente su progenitor empezó a platicar con su padre, luego de que la conversación estuvo bien desarrollada salió una noticia que no dudo en comunicar.

─Mama, me ascendieron ─reveló el oficial de policía.

─Que buena noticia ─felicitó la persona de la tercera edad.

─Bueno, más que asenso más bien fue transferencia ─Aclaró antes de echarse un bocado a la boca─ hijo ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

─Claro papa, con gusto, ¿A dónde?

─Nos vamos directo a...

¡Kalos! Seguía igual que de costumbre, los Fletchling contando, los entrenadores caminando hacia la torre del centro de la ciudad y un Blaziken mega-evolucionando. Pero de regreso a esa historia, Greninja se localizaba en el centro pokémon, recuperado de las heridas que tuvo en la fiesta de anoche, el tipo agua-siniestro ya estaba totalmente recuperado y solo faltaba el visto bueno de la doctora Joy. En eso entro Ariana a la habitación y con mucha alegría abrazó con fuerza a su pokémon.

─¡Greninja, que bueno que despertarte, me tenías bien preocupada! ─Gritó de la felicidad la joven.

El pokémon ninja le dio unas palmadas en la espada mientras correspondía el abrazo, le sonrojó el saber que le importaba mucho a su entrenadora, pero luego de forma brusca ella le dio una cachetada.

─No me vuelvas a asustar así idiota ─el tipo agua-siniestro solo hizo una sonrisa─ vámonos Greninja, de regreso a nuestra casa.

De regreso al departamento de las hermanas. Su padre tragaba todo el día, su madre había hecho a hacer las compras, Adriana estaba en pleno concurso y Mariana se ubicaba en el patio entrenando con su Delphox recién evolucionada. En eso Greninja y Mariana llegaron a su hogar.

─¡Ya llegamos! ─Gritó la hermana del medio.

─También nosotras ─Respondía la menor de las tres.

─A qué bien ¿ya término la liga?

─SI, mi Braixen evoluciono en plena batalla y logramos entrar por fin a los cuartos de final, aunque después perdimos contra un chico de pelo verde con su mega-Scepile ─comentó la adolescente.

─Bueno, a veces se gana a veces se pierde, yo por eso no me gustan las batallas o los concursos ─respondió Ariana.

─ ¿y cuando le podrás nombre a Greninja? ─Preguntó Mariana.

─Nunca había pensado en eso, pero nunca les pongo nombres a mis pokémon, ¿para que serviría?

─Por ejemplo mi Delphox se llama Maria, y un como que un nombre te vincula más con tu pokémon ¿Por qué no lo intentes?

─Bien ─rodo lo ojos─ este... ─lo pensó un poco─ bien Greninja, desde ahora te llamaras Gregorio ─fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza‼6 ¿te gusta? ─le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

─Le gusta ─comentó la menor de las hermanas.

─Que alegría, bueno, si nos necesitas estaremos encerrados en mi cuarto haciendo nada como de costumbre ‼6se marcharon.

─De acuerdo... ─Mariana se quedó en el jardín.

La Delphox se quedó mirando al pokémon ninja con una mirada pervertida su serio y desinteresado rostro antes de que se fuera arriba con su entrenadora. En la habitación de Ariana.

─Muy bien Gregorio ─sacó su vestimenta para la universidad─ ¿te gusta? ─se trataba de un pantalón de mezclilla bien ajustado y una blusa que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto; se cambió enfrente del sonrojado pokémon─ ¿Qué tal me queda, Gregorio? ─Su pokémon estaba bien avergonzado en el suelo; si fuera algún personaje de anime random de seguro ya estaría desmayado por la abundante sangrado nasal que hubiera tenido─ ya Greninja deja de jugar, dentro de un mes es el inicio de la universidad y me gustaría conseguir a algún extranjero que me saque de esa pocilga ─de pronto el tipo agua-siniestro escucho a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Después le llamaron por teléfono, en consecuencia la joven lo contestó y como la plática empezó a tornarse larga se acurrucó en su cama. El tipo agua-siniestro no podía dejar mi mirar el trasero de su entrenadora con lujuria, por lo que para controlarse decidió mejor contemplar el paisaje por la ventana. Una bonita vista si no fuera por un insignificante detalle: el entrenamiento de la tipo fuego-psíquico con la adolescente, aunque no le importó y decidió mirar todo lo que hicieron, aunque después se sintió extrañado cunando comenzó a apreciar a la pokémon zorro moviese de manera sensual frente a sus ojos. Luego de entrenamiento Mariana fue por agua y la tipo fuego-psíquico se quedó en el patio. El pokémon ninja miró por la ventana tratando de no ver a su provocativa entrenadora y en cambio ahora fue provocado por la zorra, en eso contemplo a la Delphox saludándola "casualmente desde el patio" como si no fuera la gran cosa.

─¿Es mi imaginación o le gusto a la loca? ─Pensó el Greninja.

Esta historia continuara...

Nota inicia: Perdón por la demora pero no había de fresa, bueno chiste malo, creo que ahora si retomare lo que empece

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este capitulo lo escribí escuchando la canción "Yakety Sax" :3

* * *

Chris debía preparase para su ida a Kalos, así que se preparó a hacer maletas ya que pronto se mudaría a la mencionada región, Blaziken y Wealive no entendían porque su entrenador corría de un lado al otro en estresado por toda la casa hasta que un día antes de la partida se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

─Apenas llegue y ya nos vamos ─comentó la tipo siniestro-hielo mientras comía una baya.

─ ¿¡Que?! Pero si yo crecí en esta casa ─abrazado a un tronco─ no me quiero ir señor árbol.

─Ya no seas medio hembra, ni que fuéramos al matadero ─la pokémon Garra filo termino de comerse su alimento.

─Hasta recuerdo la primera vez que logre hacer Lanzallamas ─contempló la marcha oscura en la pared con lágrimas─ aún sigue allí.

─Interesante ─la Wealive se quedó parada enfrente de la marca de color negro─ ¿esta manchita? ─Se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

Enseguida realizo: Carámbano, congelando esa parte de la pared y después con sus afiladas garras quito la pintura que se ubicaba sobre la mancha dejando los ladrillos desnudos donde antes estaba la apreciada vivencia del tipo fuego-lucha.

─Listo ─se frotó las manos como señal de haber hecho un buen trabajo─ Listo, ahora ya no tienes nada que te clave esta pocilga ─la tipo siniestro-hielo pensó que le había hecho un favor.

─¡Hija de Giratina que has hecho! ─Se volteó del tronco y apretó sus palmas contra su cabeza─ ¡idiota!

Por lo tanto el Blaziken empezó a spamear Lanzallamas sin parar tratando de darle a su escurridizo objetivo pero falló estrepitosamente, en eso la pokémon garra filo meneo su trasero burlándose de él, lo que ocasiono que el Gallo se pusiera como loco; en consecuencia inicio una divertida persecución entre esos dos. Se corretearon por todo el patio sin parar por una decena de minutos, en esos diez minuto paso de todo; dieron vueltas alrededor del árbol, en zigzag, un par de Danza espada por aquí y por allá, Wealive congeló el piso sobre el cual paso el pokémon llameante y este se desveló, por esquivar un lanzallamas la tipo siniestro-hielo se estampo contra el árbol, luego el Blaziken recurrió a realizar una fulminante Patada salto alta que falló rotundamente ocasionándole graves lesiones en su rodilla y mientras la chica se quedó carcajeo bien fuerte pero en ese preciso instante le cayó excremento de Staravia en la boca. Espeon se quedó toda la persecución mirando por la ventana con su típica cara de pocos amigos, inclusive en un par de ocasiono se golpeó su pata contra su cara por la excesiva vergüenza ajena.

Más tarde se cansaron de estar peleador por lo que empezaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras para divertirse un poco, pero por una tontería se volvieron a pelear y a corretearse de nuevo; volvieron a correr en círculos en el árbol, en zigzag, por tanto el Blaziken se tropezó cayendo de cara al piso mientras que la Wealive por estarse riendo de aquella caída no se fijó al frente y termino chocando contra el grueso tronco, una manada de Staravia se pararon en la parda para ver el divertido espectáculo, en eso una Lanzallamas fallida chocó contra el cobertizo de madera que ocasiono que se prendiera fuego quemando todo los objetos en su interior, de repente el pánico invadió los cuerpos de los dos pokémon culpables del accidente ocasionando que por el horror de la situación corrieran para escaparse de la responsabilidad, aunque por la adrenalina del momento solo terminaron correteándose echándole la culpa al otro, de repente el cobertizo colapso escuchándose un ruido tan fuerte que espanto a la manada de los pájaros metiches, por consecuencia con una sonrisa nerviosa tanto Blaziken como Wealive empezaron a correr por su vida tratando de localizar un buen escondite para esconderse, terminando la tipo sinestro-hielo ocultándose en la copa del gran arbol del patio mientras que Blaziken acabo escondiéndose en los restos que quedaron del cobertizo y objetos que contenía.

Un duro regaño después, llegó el día de la mudanza y el papa de Chris junto con su hijo se fueron hacia el aeropuerto donde tuvieron que pasar la aduana pero no sin antes comer un poco que les dio hambre y de paso también al baño porque les dio ganas al rato de haber llenado el estómago, posterior a una ida y venida de la aduana a emigración y de equipaje a la terminal, como también una larga espera que llegara el avión por fin lograron ingresar al susodicho transporte aéreo que los llevara directo a su nueva región de destino. Luego de varias horas de vuelo finalmente llegaron a su destino, de nuevo a ir de un lado al otro del aeropuerto por las maletas e inmigración para ingresar de manera legal a su nuevo hogar para vivir. Llegaron a su nueva casa, desempacaron todo quedando la casa medio vacía porque no se trajeron muebles, por lo tanto fueron al centro comercial a comprar los mentados trastos.

En la casa de las tres hermanas, Ariana y Adriana decidieron ir al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa, la primera por el regreso a clase y la otra para tener más atuendos para los concursos pokémon.

─Oye hermanita, vamos de comprar ¿quieres venir? ─Invitó la mayor.

─Estoy ocupada entrenado, no pudo ─se excusó la menor.

─Está bien, cuídate ─le respondió.

─Ya vámonos ─comentó la del medio.

En consecuencia las dos hermanas se fueron al centro comercial en el automóvil de la mayor a hacer sus comprar; Ariana por lo regular usaba pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa que combinara mientras que Adriana le encantaba usar a todo momento sus extravagantes vestidos. En el mencionado lugar además de Chris también apareció aprecio un joven con una Ninetales Alola como compañera.

─Oye hermana adelántate, quiero hacer una compra por mi cuenta primero ─lo quiera desperdiciar mucho tiempo viendo a su indecisa familiar escoger otro vestido para su infinita colección─ luego te alcanzo.

─Está bien, pero no te tardes ─le aconsejó.

─Mira quien lo dice, nos vemos ─se fue.

Por el otro lado el papa de Chrisphofer se separó de su hijo ya que este quería ver algo por su cuenta; de repente Bill, Adriana y Chris estuvieron en el mismo elevador para no subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Ariana quería comprar el libro del recién publicado ejemplar de su saga de novela juvenil favorita, Bill le compró un adorable collar a su pokémon tipo hielo-hada, Chris se fue contemplar la tienda de videojuegos, Adriana fue directo a la boutique para nunca más volver a salir por el resto del día. Luego de un par de horas Ariana salió del cine para volver a reunirse con su hermana mayor para averiguar si por casualidad había termina alquilando todo el departamento de ropa y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad además que por desgracia no había terminado.

─ ¿Todo esos vestidos ya te probaste? ─Preguntó Ariana impresionada por el par de decenas de prendas que tenía a un lado.

─Esos son los vestido que acabo de comprar ─respondió Adriana como si fuera cualquier cosa.

─No me digas que acabas de acabarte la quincena en ropa ─la hermana del medio no podía entender tal despilfarro de dinero.

─ ¿Si te digo que sí, no te enojas? ─Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada.

─No sé ni para que te cuestiono ─La mira con seriedad.

Media hora después Ariana acaba de pagar los tres cambios que necesitaba para agregar a su escaso guardarropa y tuvo que esperar impaciente otra medio hora más para que su hermana terminara de decidirse por cual vestido terminar comprando. Fue a pagar, para su desgracia la primera tarjeta de crédito estaba sobrecargada, como también la segunda al igual que la tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima e inclusive la octava y tampoco podía faltar la novena, decima…

─Bien tarjeta Decimo segunda, tu eres la indicada ─no paso; su hermana levanto la ceja─ De acuerdo tarjeta décimo tercera no me hagas quedar mal ─tampoco paso‼6 era de suponerse, el trece por algo es de mala suerte.

─¿Debería preocuparme? ─La acusó.

─Bueno, yo, este… ─empezó a jugar con sus dedos por la vergüenza junto con su mirada y voz baja─ pues, eh, este…

La tarjeta décimo cuarta concluyo con el mismo cuento Adriana tenía una sonrisa ingenua combinado con su sonrojo mientras que Ariana quería ahocar a su hermana y su severa mirada lo estresaba a la perfección.

─Por favor ─beso su tarjeta décimo quinta─ eres mi última esperanza ─la cajera paso el mentado pedaso de plástico y para su des fortunio tampoco paso─ ¡Nooooo! ─Arceus porque me días tanto.

Mientras tanto en la sala del origen:

─¿Quién eres? ─Cuestionó el primer pokémon─ ¿te conozco?

Por su parte Mew seguía persiguiendo al incapturable Gengar.

─¡Nunca me atraparan con vida! ─Grito con todas sus fuerzas el tipo fantasma-veneno.

─¡Eh! Vuelve aquí ¡no huyas de tu destino! ─El pokémon psíquico continúo persiguiendo con su característica personalidad.

─Un día de estos terminare de vacaciones en el mundo distorsión ─se quejó el pokémon alfa.

El papa de Chris junto con su hijo por fin, localizados en la misma tienda comercial para hacer las comprar, viendo muebles, camas, electrodomésticos y televisiones al mismo tiempo que Espeon se quedaba perezosa en la zona de las salas esperando a que su dueño terminara de caminar de un lado y para el otro, inclusive bostezo de lo aburrida que era mirarlos moverse por todo el lugar; rodo los ojos cuando observo incrédula como ese par se quedaron mirando la final de la liga Kalos en la pantalla plana ultra HD 8k + Plus. Samantha aunque realmente no tenía cansancio estaba allí tratando de llamar la atención de su entrenador pero este ni le importó que estuviera a su lado, es más ni se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta.

Un Meowstic a lo lejos se quedó embobado con corazones en los ojos admirando la belleza de aquella evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico posando en aquel sillón o por lo menos hasta que llegó su hermana gemela a jalarlo de la ojera. Espeon froto su espalda contra el cuero del asiento, de repente se apareció el encargado de la zona y al mirar a la pokémon sol arriba de la mercancía a su disposición ocurrió un cruce de miradas incomoda antes de iniciar una persecución por todo el local hasta perderse de vista mientras Chisphofer enganchado a la televisión no podía dejar de mirar ni por un segundo cada momento de la batalla final que significaba la última ronda de la liga.

De vuelta con las hermanas, Ariana le gritó a su hermana por tal irresponsabilidad con el efecto y hasta le dijo de lo que se iba a morir.

─Tienes Quince tarjetas de crédito ─con las venas sobresalida de su frente─ ¡y todas están sobre usadas!

─Lo… ciento… hermanita… ─entre sollozos─ por favor perdóname ─se ello a llorar…

─¡De hermanita nada, vuelve esos vestido! ─Le gritó en su cara con dureza y sin anestesia.

─Pero... son muy bonitos ─realizo su adorable sonrisa─ por favor, si… ─ (:3) ─

─¡No! ─Le dio una cachetada─ sabes que odio que me chantajes, no te voy a comprar ni Bidoof ─sentencio.

─Mala ─ahora cambio a su mirada triste junto a sus lágrimas de krookodile.

─Ya me hartaste diva ─le susurró al oído─ ¿quieres que nuestros padres se enteren de que eres una lesbiana pokefilica?

Adriana se puso roja como un tomate y negó con la cabeza.

─Vestido, ¿Qué vestido?, yo no veo ninguno ─devolvió los que no había alcanzado a comprar.

─Así me gusta, vámonos ─afirmó con seguridad.

En eso Adriana sacó a Chesnaught de su pokeball para que llevara sus cosas y Ariana hizo lo propio con Greninja.

─Espera, espera, espera, ¿solo me liberas para cargar tus comprar? ─se quejó el tipo agua-siniestro.

─Mmm... ¿Primera vez? ─comentó el tipo planta-lucha.

Antes de que se fueran Ariana y Chris cruzaron caminos pasándose de largo por el gran pasillo principal del centro comercial.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


End file.
